warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Master of the Apothecarion
]] The Master of the Apothecarion, usually just referred to as the Chief Apothecary, is the most senior Apothecary of a Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter. As the head of the Chapter's Apothecarion, the Chief Apothecary is responsible for assigning other Apothecaries to the Chapter's companies, so that they may heal their Battle-Brothers or recover their gene-seed after their deaths. Notable Masters of the Apothecarion *'Aslon Marr (Unknown Chapter)' *'Anaar Telech (Iron Hands)' - Anaar Telech is the Chief Apothecary of the Iron Hands as of 997.M41. *'Dyserna (Imperial Fists)' - Dyserna is the current Chief Apothecary of the Imperial Fists. *'Delgado (Imperial Fists)' - Delgado was a Space Marine Apothecary during the War of the Beast and was later chosen to become the Imperial Fists' new Chief Apothecary after its Successor Chapters decided to rebuild their destroyed Progenitor Chapter in the wake of that conflict. He would later take part in the Imperium's third invasion of The Beast's homeworld of Ullanor, but was killed as the Imperial Fists attacked The Beast's palace. *'Corpus Helix (Ultramarines)' - Helix is the Chief Apothecary of the Ultramarines. *'Corbulo (Blood Angels)' - Corbulo is the Sanguinary High Priest of the Blood Angels, as their Sanguinary Priests serve in the place of other Chapter's Apothecaries. *'Fabius Bile (Emperor's Children)' - Fabius Bile was the Chief Apothecary of the Emperor's Children during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. he became infamous for his obsessive quest to better the Emperor's work in creating the Space Marines. He was responsible for many of the infamous alterations the Emperor's Children made to themselves during the Heresy. After the Heresy Bile abandoned his Legion as it fell further to the corruption of Slaanesh to pursue his own hideous genetic research across the galaxy. *'Harath Shen (Salamanders)' - Harath Shen is the Master Apothecary of the Salamanders Chapter in the late 41st Millennium. At the start of the Badab War, he was overseeing the recruitment of Aspirants on Nocturne, but answered Captain Pellas Mir'san's call to arms. He served during Operation Sedna and the Invasion of Shaprias. Later in the conflict, Shen would lead the defence of the gene-seed vaults aboard the Pyre of Glory, when the Salamanders Battle-Barge was boarded by Secessionist forces. *'Razaek (Dark Angels)' - Razaek is the current Master Apothecary of the Dark Angels. *'Orrin Valzen (Night Lords)' - Orrin Valzen was the Chief Apothecary of the Night Lords Legion during the Horus Heresy. After his wounding in the Drop Site Massacre, Valzen became a wretched thing more chrome and haemolubricant fluid than blood and bone. Valzen's bionically augmented appearance was often the subject of mockery for the rest of the Legion. Following Konrad Curze's wounding in the Thramas Crusade, Valzen tended to his Primarch's wounds. He later joined with Jago Sevatarion in the power struggle that consumed the Night Lords following Curze's wounding and was among those stranded aboard the Invincible Reason with First Captain Sevatarion. He was presumably transferred into a prison cell on Macragge following the arrival of the Dark Angels to Ultramar during the Heresy. *'Garreon (Astral Claws/Red Corsairs)' - Often called "The Corpsemaster" by his brethren, Garreon was the Chief Apothecary of the Renegade Astral Claws Chapter during the Badab War. He was one of the Astral Claws who survived the Loyalist Astartes' final assault on Badab Primaris during the closing days of the conflict. Along with his student Variel and Forge Master Armanneus Valthex, Garreon was instrumental in healing the grievously wounded Lufgt Huron at the end of the Badab War. He still serves the whims of his wretched Chaos Lord Huron Blackheart, who commands the Renegade warband of Chaos Space Marines now known as the Red Corsairs. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium'' (1st Edition), pg. 29 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 17 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 9 *''Codex Supplement: Angels of Death'' (7th Edition), pg. 34 *''False Gods'' (Novel), Ch. 19, pg. 366 *''Shadow of Ullanor'' (Novel) by Rob Sanders, Chs. 3, 9 *''Prince of Crows'' (Novella) by Aaraon Dembski-Bowden *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 184 *''The Gildar Rift'' (Novel) by Sarah Cawkwell, Chs. 3, 5 18 *''Blood Reaver'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, Ch. 10 Category:M Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Titles